Mamushi Hojo Shima
' Mamushi Hojo' (宝生 蝮 Hōjō Mamushi) is the eldest daughter of Uwabami Hojo and sister of Nishiki and Ao. She was a Middle First-Class Exorcist at the Kyoto Branch of the True Cross Order until she was removed from her position after the incident of the Impure King. Appearance Mamushi has light long hair in a distinctive style having a hime-cut with an extra-long bang in the middle of her head. Her eyes resemble the sharp stare of a snake. She has a tattoo going up the right side of her face. She has only been seen with traditional Japanese clothing. Personality Mamushi was seen to be rather calmed and serious. Almost a tsundere like Izumo Kamiki, she obeys her peers. She is a very diligent person and has a strong sense of self justice. Her loyalty to Myōō Dharani is so great that to protect it from "traitors" like Mephisto Pheles and Tatsuma Suguro, she stole the Right Eye of the Impure King to put it in a safer place. Mamushi also seems to have a strong resolve, seen by her bearing the "right eye of the Impure King despite the strain. She gets easily swayed by the words of notorious people like Saburota Todo. History Mamushi is Juzo Shima's childhood friend and they attended the Cram School together. Saburota Todo was one of her teachers. Synopsis Kyoto Impure King arc Mamushi first appears with her sisters, Nishiki and Ao, while in the middle of an argument with Juzo and Kinzo Shima. They are arguing over who's at fault for the infiltration of the shinbu. After multiple insults from both sides, Juzo swings his K'rik at Mamushi, and she retaliates by summoning Naga. Ryuji, Renzo and Konekomaru then interrupt the fight, with Ryuji scolding them. Her father criticized afterwards her and Juzo's behavior because they were high-ranking personnel. On the next day, Mamushi attended for a meeting with her father and sisters. The purpose of the meeting was to unmask the traitor in the incident of the Right Eye. Mamushi got angry when she was suspected. She told that she was only going to protect the Eye and it looked like Tatsuma was manipulating the flames. After the meeting, she asked from her sisters, does they believe her. They both said they were believing their older sister. After the Impure King is defeated, Juzo arranges a marriage offer with Uwabami to be with Mamushi. Terror of the Kraken arc Mamushi is seen with the other members of the Myōō Dharani when they send off the forces from True Cross Academy. Juzo remarking that she was responsible for injuring him.1 Powers & Abilities Mamushi has Meisters as a Tamer and an Aria.2 After reciting, "Aum amrte hum phat," Mamushi summons a Naga as an extension of her own arm.3 Trivia * Due to her love of Nagas and their subsequent fondness of her, Mamushi has difficulty making friends.2 * Her interests include training, feeding, and caring for her Nagas.2 * Her average bath time is 1 hour.2 * Her favorite word is "Rain".2 * She does not listen to music.2 * If it is raining, she stays inside and watches the rain.2 * Mamushi is also the name of a type of Japanese snake. Quotes * (To Juzo Shima) "Hmph...the higher-ups are all people who suspect nothing of Tatsuma, who sold Myō Dha into the True Cross Order, and who still consider him their leader! Even my father! And the Shima Family is the worst of them all! In the end, everyone'd just laugh at me and say, "Calm down, you're thinking too much". As if we have time to be idling about this!"4 * (To Juzo Shima about his marriage proposal) "I'm not a simpleton like you are! And... I wouldn't think of it as a punishment...!"5 Category:Japanese Category:Tattoo Category:Superhuman Sight Category:Traitor Category:Magic Users Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Royal Guard Category:Mothers Category:Limb Expansion Category:Double Agent Category:Thief Category:Criminals Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Exorcist Category:Christians Category:Woman Category:Bodyguard Category:Monks Category:Daughter Category:Married Category:Secret Keeper Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Rin Okumura Rogues Gallery Category:Neutral Category:Siblings Category:Blue Exorcist Category:Ranks